


The Light of the World

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Large Cock, Married Sex, Now we can properly self-insert, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoutout to all my fellow Blancafuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sergei and Natasha have been married for a while now, and they're both happy and loving their new life. One day, Natasha points out that they have yet to have sex... which they then do.Written for Banana Fish Smut Week.Day 1: First Time





	The Light of the World

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this? M/f sex? In MY Banana Fish fanfic section? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> If y'all thought I didn't know how to write m/m sex... well, I sure don't know how to write m/f sex either. But Blanca needs more lovin' (and so does Natasha), and I thought this would be a fun idea to explore. Also I love the thought of shy Blanca a lot...
> 
> PS In the manga, Blanca's directly referred to as being ex-KGB. They changed it in the anime (I assume for legal reasons lol) but I feel like there's no need to do that here. This is either anime!Blanca or manga!Blanca, take your pick. (Both are good.)

Sergei Varishikov was a man who fancied himself to be strong and liked to think he knew how to take charge of any situation. Which, for the most part, was true: he had climbed the ranks of the KGB quickly and was trusted by those around him.

 

Now retired and living with his wife Natasha, Sergei thought that he'd faced the toughest challenges life could throw at him. He'd thrown away his entire country to be with Natasha, who had taught him what emotions were and what it felt like to be human. What it felt like to be _alive_.

 

However, there was something Sergei had forgotten about, as his mind was not yet familiar with all the attachments that accompanied one when they were in love.

 

"You know, Sergei," Natasha said to him one night as they were washing the dishes, "There's something that's been bothering me lately."

Sergei paused. He slowly placed the cup he'd been drying in the dish rack and turned to look at his wife. Even just standing next to her like this, he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful. "What... do you mean, my dear?" he asked cautiously.

 

Had he done something wrong? Had he, perhaps, been neglecting her or treating her in a way she didn't appreciate? But Natasha was a strong woman who always voiced her concerns before they became too strong. She made sure to speak up and talk to Sergei, because Sergei wasn't exactly the greatest at picking up on things.

 

"We've been married for what, three weeks now, right?" Natasha said, handing Sergei a plate to dry.

"We have, yes," Sergei replied, unsure what she was trying to get at.

 

They'd already been on their honeymoon, which had been a week long vacation in the Caribbean, so it wouldn't be about that. It had been a complete contrast to their home countries and they'd both been mesmerised by the heat, the sheer amount of sunshine and the bizarre feeling of warm ocean water. Sergei and Natasha had talked at length on the flight back about possibly moving there some day in the future after their children had grown up and moved out of home. Sergei was still on the fence about having children, as he didn't want the government targeting them (or Natasha), but he believed in his wife and wished that eventually he would be allowed the privilege of having a happy family.

 

"I don't mean to intrude," Natasha continued, giving Sergei a concerned look, "But... is there a reason why you haven't had sex with me yet?"

 

Sergei nearly dropped the plate in his hand but managed to stop himself at the last second.

 

"N-No," he answered, flustered. "Not... particularly."

"Is it something to do with me?" Natasha asked, gently leaning her small body against Sergei's shoulder.

"Of course it isn't!" Sergei replied, horrified that Natasha would ever think that she wasn't perfect in every way. "I just..." he felt his face grow hot. "I, er, simply forgot it was a thing."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Really? This is the first time I've heard of a man _forgetting_ about sex! Usually they're trying to take your clothes off the moment they meet you!" she chuckled.

Sergei frowned. "That's awful," he said. "Us men really are ghastly, aren't we?" he smiled at Natasha despite meaning it completely seriously.

"The _worst_!" Natasha replied jokingly, laughing again. Sergei loved it when she laughed; it was the most magical sound to him. "You're the only exception," she added, standing on tiptoes and kissing Sergei on the cheek.

 

Sergei blushed deeper. "I'm honoured," he said, "That someone as beautiful as you would let me into your life like this."

 

Natasha took a moment to respond. She brushed her loose hair out of her face and shoved both her hands back into the sink. "Alright," she said, "Enough chit-chat, Sergei! We need to get these dishes cleaned."

 

Sergei wanted to point out that Natasha was the one who'd started the conversation but instead simply said "Yes, dear," and got to work.

 

"Oh, and," Natasha added, "In case you didn't work it out, Sergei, I was telling you that I'd like to sleep with you. If you don't mind, of course."

"...I would never mind," Sergei answered. "But I've never... done it before, and I'm sure what I've read in books is wildly inaccurate."

Natasha laughed. "Most likely," she smirked. "And I haven't had much experience either, so we're in the same boat there. But let's not rush things, okay?" she gave Sergei a smile which made his heart melt. "We'll take it slow and it'll be fine. Just... let me know when you're ready," she said. "Tonight's out of the question, and I think we need to do a few things tomorrow, but after that..."

"T-Then," Sergei mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady, "How... how about the day after tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

 

Natasha laughed loudly. "That's more like it!" she gave Sergei a firm slap on his back. "I'll show you how amazing sex can be..."

Sergei couldn't think of anything to say other than "I'm looking forward to it".

 

* * *

 

Logically, Sergei knew there was nothing to worry about. And Sergei was usually a very logical man. But he couldn't help but fret over his upcoming plans. He wasn't going to say no, because he _did_ want to experience sex (especially with his wife) but he was skeptical.

 

Sergei was also rather shy when it came to his body. He was a large man, mostly thanks to his days spent training in the military. Natasha often complimented his muscles and his size, but he was still extremely self-conscious and worried that he would be too big and bulky for a small woman like Natasha.

 

Sergei sat on the edge their bed after having taken a shower, wearing nothing but a dressing gown. Natasha was still getting ready in the bathroom.

 

He really wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was that he was going to make sure Natasha felt good and make sure that he didn't hurt her in any way or make her feel uncomfortable at all.

 

Natasha entered the room. She too wore a dressing gown, tied up at the front. As she approached him, she slowly untied the gown, revealing a pale pink lacy babydoll and panties. She tossed the dressing gown on the floor before she climbed onto Sergei's lap and straddled him, gazing up at him seductively. She was truly beautiful.

 

"Wow," Sergei breathed, his brain unable to come up with anything else.

"Like it?" Natasha asked with a playful smirk. "It's all yours, Sergei."

 

Sergei wasn't sure what to do with his hands, or any other part of his body.

 

"Do I... Can I take it off?" Sergei asked slowly, sounding like an idiot.

Natasha laughed loudly. "That's the only reason I wore this, dear," she said.

 

Natasha guided Sergei's hands to the back of her babydoll, letting go when they came in contact with a zip. Sergei slowly unzipped the gown with one hand, his other gently touching Natasha's shoulder to keep her in place.

 

Once the babydoll was unzipped, Sergei cautiously pulled down the straps and guided Natasha's arms out. Natasha stood up as the babydoll fell to the floor, leaving her in only her panties, which she promptly stepped out of herself.

 

Sergei didn't want to stare too much at Natasha's naked body, even though he knew that that was the whole point of her taking her underwear off.

 

"It's not much," Natasha said sheepishly, smiling at Sergei, "But it should still be more than enough to have fun with!"

Sergei swallowed nervously. You're gorgeous," he said breathlessly. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Natasha sighed. "Hardly," she said, kneeling down in front of him.

 

Sergei paused. "What are... What are you doing?" he asked, unsure what to make of her actions.

Natasha looked up at him, amused. She said nothing as she untied the front of her husband's dressing gown, and whistled as Sergei's semi-erect dick came into view.

 

Sergei felt himself blush. "S-Sorry..." he mumbled.

"What on _Earth_ are you apologising for?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "I knew you were big, Sergei, but this is impressive."

Sergei blushed deeper. "Thank you?"

 

Natasha chuckled as she stood up and fetched a small pottle of lubricant that they'd purchased previously. She covered her hands in the sticky substance before she began stroking Sergei's dick until it was almost fully erect. Sergei watched cautiously as Natasha positioned herself so that her breasts were cupping either side of Sergei's dick.

 

She frowned slightly. "Hmmm..."

"What's wrong?" Sergei asked, worried that he'd done something wrong somehow.

"Nothing," Natasha sighed. "Just... this worked out better in my head, that's all," she said, giving her husband a smile. She squeezed her breasts closer together with her hands, trying to make them fit around Sergei's length, which was now even more erect. Natasha frowned as she was starting to realise that her husband's dick was simply too big for her breasts to completely enclose.

 

Sergei had told himself earlier not to stare, but he was going back on his promise. He swallowed again, his eyes lingering on Natasha's breasts and what she was doing with them.

 

Natasha sighed again after another attempt to squeeze her breasts around her husband, and instead started sliding them up and down the sides of Sergei's ever-hardening dick, quickening her pace as she went.

 

Sergei was starting to want to touch Natasha back, to make _her_ feel good, too. He didn't just want her to be pleasing him all the time.

 

"N-Natasha," Sergei breathed, "T-That's enough..."

Natasha looked up at him, her cheeks pink. "Really?" she asked with a smirk. "That's all it takes?"

Sergei blushed again. "Uh," he said, "Not... really. It's just..." he glanced to the side. "I want to t-touch you..."

 

Natasha laughed, looking fondly at Sergei as she stood up again. "Alright," she said, gently pushing Sergei down on the bed, sitting on top of his chest and facing him, placing both her hands on either side of him for balance. "Touch me, my dear," she instructed him kindly. "Do what you want. I'm not picky," she smiled.

"O-Okay, dear," Sergei replied sheepishly, slowly raising his hand upwards, hovering in front of Natasha's chest.

 

Natasha sighed, shaking her head as she took Sergei's hand in her own. She only let go when it came into contact with one of her breasts. "Go on," she encouraged him.

 

Sergei nodded, gently fondling Natasha's breast, which fit nicely in the palm of his hand. He reached up with his other hand so that he was giving both breasts his undivided attention. Since Natasha had told him to do what he wanted, he did what he wanted. He made sure not to be too rough, but also gave her breasts firm squeezes all over, including tugging carefully at her nipples until they were hard and perky. Her breasts were softer than he had imagined, and he liked the feel of them. He knew Natasha was self conscious about the size of her chest, but to Sergei, she was perfect no matter what.

 

As he touched other parts of her upper body, Natasha would sometimes let out a moan here and there, shuddering the more Sergei explored.

 

Sergei's hands were on Natasha's hips when he noticed she was now backing up against his dick, which caused him to pause.

 

Natasha gave him a knowing look. "You ready?" she asked, smiling. "Because I sure am," she added.

"I'm ready," Sergei replied, nodding.

 

Natasha crawled over to their nightstand and returned with a condom in her hands. "Now," she said, "Truth be told I don't exactly know how these things work. But we'll give it a go anyway," she added.

"Sure," Sergei said. "You can... start when you're ready."

 

Natasha took her time to slowly unroll the condom until it was fully covering Sergei's length. "I'm surprised it fits," she remarked, changing position so that she was straddling Sergei, hovering just slightly above his dick. She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she smirked.

 

The sensation of Natasha enveloping him sent shockwaves throughout Sergei's body, causing him to gasp. He watched, intrigued, as his wife took in his length, inch by inch. Sergei felt his breathing hitch the deeper he went inside her.

 

Eventually, all of Sergei's member was surrounded by Natasha's vagina, which was twitching lightly against him. It felt strange, but in a good way. He wanted more.

 

Natasha then started pumping up and down Sergei's dick, the contrast between her warmth and the cooler room air rather overwhelming. Sergei used his hands to help push her down and pull her back up with each thrust. Natasha moaned again and again, her noises welcomed by Sergei's ears. He, too, wanted to let his voice out, but he was embarrassed by how he could potentially sound, so he held back.

 

"Oh, Sergei -- oh yes, _YES_!" Natasha cried out in between pants and moans, her voice becoming higher pitched with each word.

 

Sergei had wanted to keep going like this forever, but his body had other plans, and after one particular thrust, a series of low grunts escaped him when Natasha's entrance met the base of his dick, he was pushed over the edge and shuddered violently as he came. Sergei sat up so that Natasha could hold on to him for balance, and Natasha dug her fingernails into Sergei's shoulder blades. As Sergei was almost done, he felt Natasha's own body tremble in pleasure against him.

 

"Ah... Ahhh..." Natasha exclaimed, finally relaxing her grip. She looked up at her husband, her face sweaty and red and her hair dishevelled... but to Sergei, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She was positively glowing.

 

Natasha took herself off of Sergei's member and reached out to cup his face in her hands. She smiled radiantly at him as she leant forward to give Sergei a passionate kiss on the lips. Sergei kissed her back, only breaking the kiss when Natasha pulled away from it.

 

"That was amazing," Natasha said. "How did it feel for you, my love?" she asked, running a hand through Sergei's hair.

"Indescribable," Sergei exhaled, smiling back at her. "I'm truly at a loss for words. You keep teaching me emotions I cannot explain..."

"Well," Natasha smirked, hopping off the bed, "We'll just have to do this many more times until you come up with a way to describe it, no?" she winked at him, which caused Sergei to blush.

"Where are you going?" Sergei asked as Natasha picked her dressing gown up off the floor.

"Shower," Natasha replied simply. "Unless you want to join me..." she suggested, wriggling her eyebrows cheekily.

 

Sergei chuckled as he stood up and disposed of the condom in the bin beside their bed. "You know I want to do everything with you, Tasha," he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her gently on the cheek.

Natasha giggled. "Likewise, Seryozha," she replied, giving Sergei a playful smack on his bum.

"Ow!" Sergei yelped, massaging where Natasha had hit him. "That's unfair -- I'm unarmed!" he called after her as she waltzed over to the door.

 

Natasha turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Too bad!" she said cheekily. "And hurry up, you know the water doesn't stay warm for long!"

 

Sergei smiled to himself as he followed her. He really was lucky to have found someone who he was able to fool around with like this. He found it hard to imagine that he'd previously been unable to experience any of the emotions he'd felt that night, and he was grateful to Natasha for teaching him every single one of them. And he knew there were many more left to discover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they did have access to condoms back in the glorious days of the USSR!


End file.
